


rainbow dash turn twilight into a blue cock

by soic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	rainbow dash turn twilight into a blue cock

rainbow dash see twilight walking and blast her turning her into a blue cock on her body rainbow dash begin to stroke her cock and cum a lot the end


End file.
